Los Angeles
| image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = Angelenos | poi = Hollywood; Venice Beach | 1st = }} Los Angeles is a major metropolitan American city and is the county seat of Los Angeles County in the US state of California. It is the second most populous city in the entire country after New York City and the 48th most populous city in the entire world. The area of Los Angeles was first settled on September 4th, 1781 and became an incorporated city on April 4th, 1850. Notable locations within Los Angeles include Hollywood, Wilshire Boulevard, Mulholland Drive, Palos Verdes Peninsula, Brentwood and Bel Air. History During the late 1940s and throughout the 1950s, the adventurer known as Venus was active in the Los Angeles area. Though she claimed to be a goddess, Venus was actually a siren of Greek mythology. She assumed the human guise of Victoria Nutley Starr and worked as a journalist for Beauty Magazine. Venus' work for the magazine often led her to many cases involving the bizarre and the supernatural. One such case brought her to the mysterious Graycar Building in downtown L.A., where she confronted Gara, King of the gargoyles. (VENUS: 16) In more recent years, Los Angeles became home to the Russell family. Philip Russell owned a beach house near Malibu and lived there with his wife Laura and his stepchildren Jack and Lissa. Philip was secretly an agent of the mysterious crime cartel known as the Committee and had his wife killed so that he could lay claim to her inheritance from her first husband, Gregory Russoff. It was around this time that Philip's stepson, Jack Russell inherited another family legacy - the curse of lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month Jack transformed into a werewolf and terrorized the streets of Los Angeles. Several Angelinos witnessed the werewolf prowling the streets and back alleys, even a few police officers, but many dismissed him as just some random lunatic wearing a costume. (MSPOT: 2) As the werewolf, Jack Russell faced several dire threats in the Los Angeles area. He was captured by Agatha Timly and her husband Nathan who sought the location of the Darkhold from him, at which point he fought the cybernetic brute, Kraig. (MSPOT: 3) Jack was abducted yet again by a dying scientist named Mark Cephalos. Cephalos attempted to siphon Jack's life energy from him, but the werewolf fought back, sending Cephalos' helicopter crashing into the Hollywood Hills, just before the infamous Hollywood sign. (WBN: 2) Points of Interest Districts ; Hollywood: Hollywood is without question the most famous district in all of Los Angeles and is the base of operations for the country's film industry. The most recognizable landmark is the Hollywood sign in the Hollywood Hills of the Santa Monica Mountains. Hollywood is the home of movie stars, producers, directors, agents and the paparazzi that follow them. Before being transformed into the demon repository known as Master Pandemonium, Martin Preston made a successful living in Hollywood as an actor. West Coast Avengers member Simon Williams also spent a great deal of time in Hollywood, furthering his acting and stunt performer career. ; Venice Beach: Venice Beach is a beachfront district on the Westside of Los Angeles. Years ago, Venice Beach was the home of writer Buck Cowan. Buck befriended a young man named Jack Russell and invited him to live with him. Buck eventually discovered that Jack was a werewolf and offered to help him try and find a cure for his condition. Landmarks ; Graycar Building: The Graycar Building was located on West 51st Street in downtown Los Angeles. It was built by the Corpo Construction Company, owned by Henry Corpo, which made it's headquarters inside the building's hidden 13th floor after construction was completed. In office 1319 on the 13th floor there lived a nest of gargoyles cared for by Henry Corpo's daughter, Sylvia Corpo, who was in fact the gargoyle queen. The adventurer known as Venus investigated matters at the Graycar building and uncovered the secret behind the 13th floor. (VENUS: 16) ; Beauty Magazine: Beauty Magazine was a women's fashion magazine that was in circulation during the 1940s and 1950s. The siren adventurer known as Venus worked there as a researcher and staff writer under the alias of Victoria Nutley Starr. The senior editor of the magazine was Whit Hammond who eventually engaged in a romantic relationship with Venus. Comics that take place in * Venus * ''Werewolf by Night'' Characters from People who were born in * Jim Mooney People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:California